The present invention relates to a toilet tank cover, and more particularly to a plastic replaceable tank cover.
Conventional toilets are formed of relative heavy and expensive ceramic and similar materials. The tank covers are formed conventionally of the same material. As is commonly known, the tank covers must be removed for various reasons, including servicing the tank components, etc. Inevitably, the tank covers are broken and must be replaced. Tank covers formed of the same ceramic type material are relatively expensive and quite heavy. In this regard, the conventional covers also pose a safety threat in that they can cause serious bodily harm if dropped on a foot or hand.
Additionally, in certain environments or situations, tank covers have become a favorite object for vandals to randomly destroy or deface. It is a relatively expensive practice to continuously replace the tank covers with conventional covers.
Various attempts have been made in the art to provide plastic tank covers to eliminate some of the shortfalls mentioned above. One such example of a prior art plastic tank cover is manufactured and sold by Chicago Specialty Manufacturing Company of Wheeling, Ill. This prior art tank cover has a downwardly extending lip and a spring mechanism disposed on the underside thereof along one of the sides. The spring mechanism is a U-shaped resilient member that is fixed on one end to the bottom of the cover and has a free resilient end that presses against the tank wall. Applicant has found this particular prior art tank cover to have undesirable characteristics. For example, the tank cover does not securely seat on the tank and, due to its light weight, has a tendency to wobble or twist relative to the tank. Also, the tank is not sturdy and tends to "give" if heavy objects are placed on the cover.
Accordingly, it would be desirable in the art to have an improved lightweight or plastic replaceable tank cover that overcomes the deficiencies noted with such prior art devices.